Baseball bat (Fallout 4)
}} The baseball bat is a melee weapon in Fallout 4. Characteristics This is a long, smooth wooden bat, typically made of ash, for use in the sport of baseball. Under MLB regulations, a baseball bat cannot exceed 2.61 inches in diameter at the widest point, can be no longer than 42 inches, and must be a single solid piece. Bats found in the Commonwealth have a base weight of three pounds, approaching the weight of bats used in the early 20th century by players like Babe Ruth. The Nuka-World add-on adds new modifications for the baseball bat to the game. Weapon modifications }} }} }} }} }} |desc =Adds Fire damage. |prefix =Heated |damage =+7 +23 |weight =+2.3 |value =+25 |perk =Blacksmith: 2 Science!: 1 |components =Adhesive x3 Asbestos x2 Circuitry x1 Copper x5 |base id = }} |desc =Chance to cripple. Extra limb damage. Exceptional damage. |prefix =Rocket |damage =+55 |weight =+4.5 |value =+37 |perk =Blacksmith: 2 Science!: 2 |components =Adhesive x4 Circuitry x1 Nuclear material x2 Steel x5 |base id = }} |desc =Armor piercing. Chance to cripple. Extra limb damage. Exceptional damage. |prefix =Spiked, Rocket |damage =+65 |weight =+5.2 |value =+43 |perk =Blacksmith: 3 Science!: 2 |components =Adhesive x5 Circuitry x1 Nuclear material x2 Steel x8 |base id = }} |desc =Armor piercing. Chance to cripple. Extra limb damage. Superb damage. |prefix =Puncturing, Rocket |damage =+75 |weight =+5.7 |value =+48 |perk =Blacksmith: 3 Science!: 3 |components =Adhesive x5 Aluminum x6 Circuitry x1 Nuclear material x2 |base id = }} |desc =Targets bleed. Chance to cripple. Extra limb damage. Superb damage. |prefix =Bladed, Rocket |damage =+84 +? |weight =+6 |value =+50 |perk =Blacksmith: 3 Science!: 3 |components =Adhesive x5 Aluminum x8 Circuitry x1 Nuclear material x2 Oil x3 |base id = }} |desc =Adds Fire damage. Chance to cripple. Extra limb damage. Exceptional damage. |prefix =Heated, Rocket |damage =+55 +23 |weight =+7.2 |value =+62 |perk =Blacksmith: 3 Science!: 3 |components =Adhesive x7 Aluminum x8 Circuitry x2 Copper x5 Nuclear material x3 |base id = }} |desc =Adds Fire damage. Armor piercing. Chance to cripple. Extra limb damage. Superb damage. |prefix =Searing Puncturing Rocket, Rocket |damage =+75 +23 |weight =+8 |value =+73 |perk =Blacksmith: 3 Science!: 4 |components =Adhesive x9 Aluminum x10 Circuitry x4 Copper x8 Nuclear material x4 |base id = }} |desc =Adds Electrical damage and chance to stun. Armor piercing. Chance to cripple. Extra limb damage. Superb damage. |prefix =Shocking Puncturing, Rocket |damage =+75 +27 |weight =+8.3 |value =+100 |perk =Blacksmith: 3 Science!: 4 |components =Adhesive x11 Aluminum x12 Circuitry x5 Nuclear material x6 Silver x6 |base id = }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |prefix =Indigo |damage =+19 |weight =+1.1 |value =+15 |perk =Blacksmith: 2 |components =Lead x8 Wood x10 |base id = }} |prefix =Yellow |damage =+19 |weight =+1.1 |value =+15 |perk =Blacksmith: 2 |components =Lead x8 Wood x10 |base id = }} |prefix =Pink |damage =+19 |weight =+1.1 |value =+15 |perk =Blacksmith: 2 |components =Lead x8 Wood x10 |base id = }} Variants * 2076 World Series baseball bat - A unique baseball bat found in Jamaica Plain which can send targets flying backwards. * Swatter - Slightly stronger than average baseball bats, they are sold by Moe Cronin. * Rockville Slugger - A unique baseball bat, also sold by Moe Cronin. * Fencebuster - A unique baseball bat with a penetrating legendary effect, found during the quest Brain Dead. * Cito's Shiny Slugger - a unique baseball bat with the Relentless legendary effect. Locations * Inside of the first house when you enter Concord from the north, in the corner behind the entrance door. * Sold by Moe Cronin in Diamond City. * On a shelf next to the front door of Back Street Apparel. * From the corpse of Darla. * The basketball court inside Boston mayoral shelter. * Commonly carried by the Forged and Triggermen. * One is located behind the counter on a shelf inside Gibson Point pier's Drumlin Diner. * In the underground bunker next to the small shack found by following the Raider radio signal. * Three in the D.B. Technical High School. * Three in Vault 75. * Three in Hubris Comics. * One can be found in Wildwood Cemetery. * One can be found in Rocky Narrows Park. * One can be found in Corvega assembly plant. * One in the cottage in the North End. Gallery Cedar Baseball Bat.png|Baseball bat with a cedar finish FO4 Baseball bat Loading Screen.png|Loading screen slide of a bladed aluminum baseball bat Category:Fallout 4 weapons es:Bate de béisbol (Fallout 4) ru:Бейсбольный биток (Fallout 4) uk:Бейсбольний биток (Fallout 4)